Kafei, où es tu ?
by Maeldorado
Summary: Kafei, où es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Ne me laisses pas seule... ATTENTION SPOIL sur Majora's Mask. Enjoy and Read & Review please !


Titre : Kafei, où es-tu ?

Auteur : Maeldorado

Rating : K

Type : Romance

Disclaimer : Anju, Kafei et Termina appartiennent à Nintendo même si c'est dans une dimension parallèlle...

Note : ATTENTION ! SPOIL sur Majora Mask. Sinon prenez du plaisir à la lire ;) Je remercie au passage **Fiamech **qui a posté la première review sur "Master, Father..." ! :D

* * *

« Quinze jours, quinze jours qu'il a disparu, quinze jours déjà... »

Anju était assis derrière le comptoir de l'auberge. Depuis que la lune avait affiché un sourire grimaçant, et malgré le nombre incroyable de réservations, rare était les touristes qui venaient dans son auberge à cause de cette croyance que la lune allait tombé sur la ville.

D'étranges choses se passaient aussi comme la disparition de la Grande Fée qui vivaient au nord de la ville ou encore l'annulation de plusieurs spectacles comme celui que devait faire les zoras, ce qui ne faisait pas la joie des établissement voisins comme Le Crémeuh.

Malgré cela, la jeune fille ne pensait qu'à une chose, une seul et unique chose :

« Kafei... Où es-tu ? »

Son fiancé avait disparu il y avait environ deux semaines, personne ne savait où il était, certains comme la co-gérante de l'auberge pensait que son amour l'avait trompé pour une fille plus belle, comme Romani par exemple. Mais cela s'est révélé impossible vu qu'un étrange rocher avait bloqué la route du lait il y a trois semaines auquel les ouvriers s'empressaient de le détruire pour réapprovisionner la ville en lait et en œufs.

Anju soupira, puis elle leva la tête et regarda la vieille horloge de sa grand-mère sur le mur d'en face. Il était vingt et une heures passées, l'auberge était fermé depuis une demi-heure et les clients étaient tous dans leur chambres respectifs. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas quitté sa place : elle pensait à son fiancé.

« Peut-être que je le retrouverai en sortant ? »

La jeune gérante quitta sa place et après avoir prit son parapluie, elle sortit de l'établissement par la porte d'entrée. Elle marcha sans but dans la rue avec son parapluie ouvert au-dessus d'elle. Pourtant, il ne pleuvait pas.

Elle voulait juste se protéger de la vue de la lune qui grimaçait méchamment sans qu'elle ne change d'expression, elle voulait se protéger de son rire moqueur et de sa voix sarcastique qui résonnait dans sa tête :

« Tu ne le retrouveras pas ! Lalala ! Tu ne le retrouveras jamais ! Héhéhé ! »

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi... » répondit-elle sans arrêt à la voix

Mais c'était peine perdue, la voix recommençait son manège jusqu'à qu'elle s'en lasse. A ce moment là, Anju se rendit compte qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans le quartier nord de la ville. Là où habitaient la Grande Fée, mais cette dernière avait mystérieusement disparue. Personne ne semblait savoir où était son fiancé, personne ne pouvait l'aider. La jeune fille s'asseya sur l'un des bancs en bois du petit jardin voisin.

Elle pleura.

Elle pleura un long moment.

_Crac !_

Un craquement de branche se fit entendre près d'Anju qui cessa dans l'instant ses pleurs. Cette dernière se leva lentement du banc et se tourna vers l'endroit où le bruit venait, la jeune fille essaya de voir dans l'obscurité de la nuit en tremblant :

« Qu-qui est là ? Kafei c'est toi ? »

Soudain un homme apparaissait devant elle armé d'un poignard, il avait un visage de brute et ses larges sourcils ne faisait que renforcer les intentions de l'individu :

« La bourse ou la vie, ma jolie ? » demanda l'homme en ricanant

« Je... Je n'ai pas d'argent, monsieur... Laissez-moi tranquille... » Répondit Anju en gardant une certaine politesse

« Oh, pas d'argent ? Alors... C'est parti pour ta vie ! »

L'homme tourna le poignard entre ses doigts en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille tout en ricanant de nouveau. Anju essaya de fuir mais elle trébucha sur une racine d'un des arbres voisins et fit tomber son parapluie, la jeune fille était à terre et tenta de se protéger en mettant ses bras devant elle, elle pleurait de nouveau et fit une dernière prière dans sa tête en fermant les yeux :

« Kafei... Où es-tu ? Aides-moi je t'en supplie... »

Mais alors que l'homme allait abattre son arme de douleur sur elle, il reçut violemment une pierre sur sa tête. La brute était blessé mais il tenait encore debout, il grogna énervé en regardant autour de lui mais il ne voyait rien. Il reçut d'autres pierres de presque de toutes les directions et ne savait plus où se donner la tête, prit de panique et incapable d'affronter un adversaire qu'il ne voit pas, il prit la fuite.

Anju rouvrit les yeux et constata que son agresseur avait prit la fuite, elle se releva en frottant sa jupe et regarda autour d'elle, la jeune fille voyait une ombre dessiné par le clair de lune sur l'un des arbres :

« Kafei ? C'est toi ? » demanda la jeune gérante en essuyant ses larmes et en ramassant son parapluie

L'ombre hésita un instant, puis elle glissa le long des arbres et du sol avant d'être rejoint par son propriétaire que Anju distinguait sa forme.

Un enfant.

Un enfant portant un masque de renard.

La jeune fille était déçue, elle avait espérer un instant que c'était son bien-aimé qu'elle avait retrouvé mais à la place elle trouva un étrange enfant, que faisait-il à une heure si tardive ? L'enfant au masque de renard s'approcha lentement de Anju et fixait le visage de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se baissa à sa hauteur et lui sourit :

« C'est toi qui m'as sauvé ? Tu es très courageux pour un enfant. Merci. »

L'étrange enfant tourna la tête, Anju pensait qu'il était timide mais il semblait gêné par ce compliment. Peut-être avait-il peur que ses parents apprennent qu'il est sorti cette nuit ? La jeune fille était intrigué par cet enfant, c'est comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours mais pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être un des nombreux enfants qu'elle rencontre à l'auberge ? Elle fixa l'enfant au masque de renard :

« J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu... Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Je... Je... »

L'enfant ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il fuya à toute vitesse en direction du pénombre des arbres, laissant la jeune fille sur place. Anju tenta d'aller à sa poursuite.

« Mais attends ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! »

Mais il était trop tard, l'étrange enfant l'avait distancé dans sa course.

Anju se retrouva de nouveau seule.

Seule parmi les arbres.

Elle soupira. Peut-être était t-il trop timide ? Ne pouvant plus rien faire et de peur de retomber sur son agresseur, elle décida de retourner à l'auberge mélancolique :

« Kafei... Où es-tu ? »

Il commença à pleuvoir sur la ville.

Un peu plus loin, dans la maison du lavoir. L'enfant au masque de renard pleurait sur son lit, il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait énormément, entre deux pleurs il balbutia :

« Je suis désolé... Anju... Tu te trompes... Je ne suis pas courageux... »

Son masque glissa le long du lit alors que l'enfant pleurait encore. Il avait les yeux rouges en larmes alors que ses cheveux violacés le recouvrait. Puis, après avoir essuyé ses larmes, l'enfant s'asseye lentement sur le lit et ramassa son masque qui était au sol et le remit sur son visage.

« Anju... Lorsque j'aurai retrouver mon cadeau, je reviendrais. »

_-The End-_


End file.
